Here I Am
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Kagome found him in the dark alley, wounded and wet. She sees the choker, indicating that he's a slave.. she read the words, "Inuyasha?" InuKag, MirSan, slight SessRin, got the title from Globe - Here I Am. DISCONTINUED until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**: (long, long, loooooongggg..)

**Me**: So..

**Inuyasha**: NOW WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO?!

**Me**: Huh?

**Inuyasha**: ***growls*** YOU MAKE ME A SLAVE! HOW DARE YOU!

**Me**: ***bored expression* *typing*** Inuyasha can't talk.

**Inuyasha**: AND I'LL BURN-... ..... .. ..... ***froze***

**Me**: Kekeke..

**Hiruma**: No copying my fucking laugh!

**Me**: Oh, is that so? ***show him a couple of photos***

**Hiruma**: Eh, when I think of it, you can have that fucking laugh.

**Orochimaru**: HEY YOU GUYS! ***twirls***

**All**: ***froze***

**Me**: Oro-chan, please don't dance here.. this is not your fic anyway.

**Oro-chan**: Aww..

**Me**: Phew.

**All**: Phew.

**Inuyasha**: .... .... ......... .. .... ........ ..... ......... (WTF did you do to my voice, bitch?!)

**Me**: So, here you go. I do not own InuYasha.

**Inuyasha**: ... ....... .. ......... ..... ....................... ... (BITCH! ANSWER MY QUESTION OR I'LL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!)

**Me**: Whatever.. ***walks away***

**Inuyasha**: ... ..... ... ......! ...... ... ........... (And after I burn your house, I'll.. hey, wait up! You.. give my voice back!)

* * *

Kagome dragged him into the apartment as she clicked the door open but found no one inside. "Hello?" She called, but there's only her voice echoing trough the walls. She looked at the wet hanyou before dragging him again to sit him on the couch. He looks outside the window with numbness, makes her somewhat sad.

She grabs some towels and dries his hair gently, tries not to ruin that beautiful silver hair. She stroked his hair softly and feels the smooth surface as well as the soft fur on the triangular shape on top of his head, indicating that he's either a youkai or hanyou. Her eyes darted from his ears into his face – still numb and dull – as she gave him a sympathetic smile. She's on her way to her apartment before she spotted him in the empty alley, alone, full of bruises and wet. She sees the collar on his neck, indicating that he's a slave.

_Maybe he belongs to someone,_ she though bitterly. Slavery isn't a normal thing on her era, but some people _do_ have slaves but they're just for torturing or… sexual abuse. The law has forbid slavery, but some people won't listen. Although youkai or hanyou slavery is normal back then when she hasn't even born yet, her grandfather once has a slave… but he's a kind man, he never hurt his slave. If she's not mistaken, that slave name is Sesshomaru.

_Sometimes, I wonder where he is… Sesshomaru, what a nice name, _she smiles at herself.

She put the towel aside before reaching for the first-aid kit, to treat his injuries. There are some bruises on his face. Somehow, she wonders if it's necessary to torture slaves. Even though they're youkai or hanyou, they are still a living thing, not some toys to play around. Kagome always wanted to hunt down those who abuse their slaves and put them to good.

She sighed, "All of these things are going to make me crazy one day…" She mumbles before grabbing cotton to treat the bleeding one on his right cheek, silently tapping it to reduce the blood. Then her eyes stopped at his collar. She examines it for a moment and sees a name. She narrowed her eyes, "Inuyasha?" She feels his body jerked before he gasps and disappears from her sight. Her eyes widen in shock before her head snapped around the room, but found no one. Quickly she runs around the house and stopped in front of her bedroom.

She closed her eyes; inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale – she tries to calm herself. Slowly opening the door, she took a peek, but found no one. She closed the door behind her before she starts to walk, slowly and gently trough her room. There, she heard a rustling noise from the closet. Of course he knew she's here, well, that's his nose job, right?

Kagome walks to her closet before she stopped at the door and squint her eyes trough the hole. She sits right in front of it before she speaks, "I'm not going to hurt you, so you may come out from _my_ closet."

There's more rustling sound before it stopped.

* * *

**Note**: Oh yeah, random. I've read those Inuyasha slave fic before, so I think I'll make one myself.. and yes, evil cliffhanger, sorry. But I'll continue later.. after I get back to my home, so that's about two weeks. Be patience ladies and gentlemen, and bear with it.

- animchan


	2. Chapter 2

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**: (YAY, short!!)

**Me**: Okay, I am back! - Sorry for my last note, I didn't know that my cousins would lend me their computer.. it's a RARE thing to do.

**Inuyasha**: ....... .. .......... ...... ........... ...! (Okay, bitch.. now.. gimme back my voice!)

**Me**: Whatever.. ***walks away again***

**Inuyasha**: ...! ...! ...... .. ........... ....! (Hey! Hey! You can't do this to me!)

**

* * *

Note Replies: (please read meh note below)**

******deeyahna ****- **Thanks! :D

**inuyasha-horse-lover** - Of course I'll update! I can't just abandon it here, haha.. thanks for the review.

**noodles579** - LOL, sorry.. but I'm updating now, right? Hahaha.. yeah, I guess two weeks is a bit long.. maybe one week would do (LOL! Just kidding!)

**Anonymous** - Thanks a lot for the review (even though I dunno who you are), I'll try to learn more how to write! :)

* * *

Kagome frowns and she sighed, feeling this is going to be a difficult problem to be solved.

_Of course it's hard! What should I do with a slave that's being sexually abused and beaten up?_ She sighed before she stood and says, "Your name is Inuyasha right?" She heard a rustling sound from the closet. "I'm in the TV room if you need anything, I'm not forcing you." Then she took off, turn on the TV and goes to the kitchen to grabs some snacks. She decided to make some coffee and a hot chocolate for the hanyou. Then she remembers she have some ramen.

She smiles, _maybe I could eat some while I watch the movie – does hanyou eat ramen?_

Kagome shrugged it off and then walks back to the TV room with two mugs, snacks and ramen. But what she didn't expect was two golden eyes, poking from behind the couch. There's anger, curiosity, wariness, fear…? Lots of emotions inside those two golden orbs.

She walks casually to the couch as he walks back; try not getting too close with the stranger. She put the mugs on the table before she opened her ramen and slurps some into her mouth. She squeals in delight when she tastes the tasty taste of the super-tasty ramen (A/N: LOL, Inuyasha's typing!). The hanyou is sniffing the air before he crept slowly and appears in the end of the couch, only his eyes and ears – that's slightly twitched. Kagome took a glance at him before ignoring him, and continue to eat the ramen. She drinks her coffee before taking a spoonful of ramen to her mouth.

She looks at the puppy-dog eyes from the end of the couch. She couldn't resist, "Want some?" She slid the cup of ramen to his side. He shot a glance at her and she smiles, "Eat up."

His looks didn't say that he's not convinced about something. Kagome frowns, "You don't like it?" He shakes his head. "You want something else?" He shakes his head again. Kagome frowns deepen and she snapped, "I know… you're afraid if it's poisoned, right? Don't worry, it's not poisoned. Who would have poison these days, anyway?"

He shook his head harshly before he points to his mouth and then fingered the cup of ramen. The girl frowns more and then she eyed him, "Can't you speak?"

The hanyou looked gloom for a moment before he shakes his head.

Kagome eyes widen in shock, "Why?" And she closed her mouth with her hands before she shakes her head, "Never mind… you don't have to tell me." But then he points at his throat, above the choker she could slightly see a scar – a big one. But it's fade with time, she almost didn't notice it if he hadn't pointed it out… of course, she doesn't really want to know what happened because it may be opening a past he doesn't want to remember.

_I mean, come on… who wants to remember the day he lost his voice?_ She thought grimly. But then back to her real problem and she look at him, "Can you write?"

He nods.

Kagome run to her study room before back with a pen and a paper. She smiles and gives him those items, "Write down the question you wanna ask." He looks confused for a minute but manage to write down his questions. He gave Kagome the paper – still with some space between them – as Kagome read what he wrote.

_Can I eat all of this?_

"This? You mean the ramen?" He nods. She laughs abruptly, makes him twitch as tears welled up her eyes. She looks at him with big grin plastered on her face. "Of course you can! Why didn't you tell me? Oh… wait, that doesn't sound right." The white haired hanyou just rolled his eyes and he points his clawed finger to the ramen and raised an eyebrow.

She smiles, "Eat up."

* * *

**Note**: OH. MY. GOD. I wish I could take back my words on the last chapter's note, since.. here I am, ready to add another chapter! Why...? Because, well, there's this two cousins of mine who likes to use the computer, and maybe I would never stand a chance against them, but I think I was wrong. Anyway, I won't update much since I wanna enjoy my vacation, thank you. Oh, but I'll update as soon as I can, trust me.. sorry for misspelled and grammar problems!

- animchan


	3. Chapter 3

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: O.... kay. I hope this one doesn't sound like CSI or what, lol.

**Inuyasha**: ...! ......... ... ... ...... ...! (HEY! GIVE MY VOICE BACK!)

**Me**: Oh yeah, I forgot.

**Inuyasha**: (O_O)

**Me**: ***typing*** Inuyasha voice is back.

**Inuyasha**: ... ....... and then I'll.. wait, my voice is back!

**Kagome**: The great mighty Author do not own Inuyasha, HE'S MINE!** *evil gleam***

**All**: ***sweat-drop***

**Kikyou: **No bitch, he's mine!

**Kagome**: HE'S MINE YOU USELESS CLAY POT!

**Kikyou**: OH YEAH?! Lemme show you who's useless! ***pounce at Kagome***

**Me**: Okay, on with the story.

* * *

**Note Replies:**

**inuyasha-horse-lover** - LOL, wish me luck, okay?! XD

**KyriaHitomi **- Don't tell me about it.. I'm not very good at english, ugh.. but I'll learn more next time! :)

**Kiari 13** & **MelissaRM **- Thanks, I'll update when I can.

**gigglez30** - Yeah, I'll update it.. kekeke..

* * *

Kagome smiles as the hanyou beside her burp loudly and then slump on the floor next to the couch. His ears twitched and she can't help but squeal inside her mind. Just imagine fluffy-white-furry-soft-triangle that twitched cutely at times, boy… even the author of this story has a nosebleed when she imagines it.

She feels his eyes on hers as she looks at him before he turned away, pink flush on his cheek. The girl frowns and then slid closer to him, "Do you have a fever?" She asked while touching his forehead. He flinched and dashed to the kitchen, peeking from the door with those big golden orbs. He stares at her for a moment and she smiles full of humor – maybe because he acts so cute, "So, your name is Inuyasha, yes?"

He nods. Kagome almost squeal out loud at his innocent-puppy-dog face.

"Where do you live before I found you?"'

Inuyasha look down, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome gestures him to come to her. He obeys with a frown before he stalks to the couch and sit on the floor. Kagome reach out as he closed his eyes – afraid that she'll slap him because he doesn't answer – but he only gets a pat in the head, a reassuring pat. The hanyou cracked an eye open and his eyes widen in shock. She looks so bright, so innocent and sincere… like an angel.

Kagome looks up, "Can I buy you from your previous master?"

Inuyasha grab a paper and a pen before he writes, _I think you can, that is if my old master wants to sell me._

"Who is your old master?"

Kagome could see fear and doubt inside his eyes. Warily he writes down his name. _Naraku._

She looks at his scribbles, there's a sense of déjà vu, like she knows this Naraku person. Her mind spins quickly as she remembers a place, full of people, there's someone at the highest table – a judge, maybe. Then there's her mother, and then someone with wavy-messy hair in the middle with those gleaming red eyes, full of evilness. There's a loud THUD and the judge says, "Not guilty!" Her mother froze at that phrase and she yell loudly, and beside her, she sees little Souta. Her mind starts to work again, and she remembers why he (Naraku) and her mother plus Souta are there.

Naraku killed her father. He's number one suspect, but he's free because there's not much proves – he works like a snake, of course there's no prove!

Then she's back to the present, seeing a worried hanyou. Kagome smiles and pats his head, "It's okay, I'll buy you from him… whatever it costs." His golden eyes beamed slightly. Kagome feels a bit relieved, because there's not much life left for slaves. Those who had give up usually looks so dull and lifeless – like his state when she found him in the alley.

The girl walks away and took her jacket before she glance back at him, "I need to buy you clothes first."

* * *

**Note**: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, I could update! Oh yeah, oh yeah.. okay, stop with the singing. Anyway, I'm going to IKEA today.. wanna eat the deliciously yummy salmon there, lol. I won't update soon, well, at least not tomorrow, but I'll update. There's GOOD NEWS! My granpa brought a laptop with him, so I could use it 24 hours! - And that's mean I can write. So, here you go! :D

- animchan


	4. Chapter 4

**Made**: 12 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: God, it's so hard to write! Too much place to visit and little time I have.

**Inuyasha**: Yeah, yeah.. get on with the disclaimer.

**Me**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own this story.. I'm just a worthless Author!

**Inuyasha**: You got that right.. ***smirks***

**Me**: ***typing*** Inuyasha is a.. girl.

**Inuyasha**: ***poof*** What?!

**Me**: Kekeke.. enjoy. ***disappears***

**Inuyasha**: Get back here, you little- Uh. Oh. ***see Miroku***

**Miroku**: Oh my, who's this beautiful lady?

**Inuyasha**: Stop that stare you leech!

**Miroku**: It brakes my heart to hear you call me leech.. ***fake tears***

**Inuyasha**: Mi.. ro.. ku.. ***glare***

**Miroku**: Come here you beautiful! ***chase Inuyasha with those perverted face and drooling***

**Inuyasha**: Gaaaaaaaahh! Stay away from me, you pervert monk!

**Kagome**: Ne.. Inuyasha.. where are you?

* * *

**Note Replies:**

**deeyahna** - Thanks! :D

**Kiari 13 **- Woooh~ success! But I don't expect him to be _that_ cute, but at least I succeed.

**MelissaRM **- lol, thanks a lot. Nice to know that my story is addictive, kekeke.

* * *

So, Kagome bought some clothes for Inuyasha; shirts, lots of T-shirt, jeans and some jacket. He may be a slave, but he's a living being. Kagome never agreed in slavery anyway. She wished she could change those youkai and hanyou fate, but she's just a student, just a mere 19 year old girl. She does know some people who have powers, but still it's not possible for her to wipe out all slavery. Those people who agree on slavery usually have powers too.

Then her phone rings. "Hello?"

_"Kagome! Kagome! There's this creep inside your apartment! He got those white hair and gold eyes, weird! Moreover, he got those puppy ears! – It's cute though, but never mind. And so I grab something to throw at him, like pillows, vase, and…"_

"VASE?!"

_"Just one."_ Sango squeaked. _"I'm freaked out you know! And now he's hiding inside your room! I don't have the guts to come inside, he may be dangerous… and I don't see you anywhere, so I decided to call you and… and…"_

"I'll be right there." She sighed and then continue, "Don't throw _anything_." She glared and wished that Sango could see it.

Quickly she dashed trough the street and took the train. She forgot that Sango would come to her apartment today - she even gave her the key to her apartment.

She could only hope that Sango didn't do anything harsh to Inuyasha, because… he _is_a slave (that rarely have contact with other humans), but he's a _hanyou_. He could kill her in a heartbeat, although she trusts him. _He won't do anything bad_, she thought, more to convince herself. The train stops and she dashed out of the capsule and run to her apartment.

- - -

Kagome open the door to see her living room turned into a giant mess. Pillows everywhere, and there's some shattered vase. _She said she only throws_one_?!_ Kagome huff and then put the pillows back to the sofa before Sango marched from the kitchen to hug her.

She sobs, "I'm so scared, Kagome! I told Miroku to go here but he's stuck in a traffic jam! So I got no one! I wanted to get out, but I'm afraid that he'll hurt you when you come!"

"Where is he?" Kagome asked, worry about the hanyou.

"In your bedroom." Sango wipes her eyes. Kagome walks slowly trough the pillows and marches to her room, opening the door. Sango yelped, "What are you doing?! He could attack you!"

"Relax," Kagome sighed and call to him, "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

She walks in and sees him scrunched behind her bed. He popped two golden orbs from the sheets and his ears twitched silently. The girl smile, seeing the hanyou is fine and alive. Thank goodness he didn't jump from the window – hey, he can jump from 5th floor – or people will be screaming seeing a hanyou running all over the town.

"Come here," She gestures him to come. When he did, she scratches behind his ears as he purred silently. Sango look at the scene with awe and confusion. Kagome's eyes changes direction to her best friend, glaring. She points to her face, "You said you only throw _one_ vase?!" Sango look at her warily before she explains everything.

She did throw only one vase, but she bump to another one when she wants to grabs the pillows. And then two others we're shattered because Inuyasha was avoiding the pillow and the result it got the vase.

Then the front door slammed open, "Where is this creep?!" Kagome slapped her forehead when she notices the voice belong to Miroku.

* * *

**Note**: Grammar problem, misspelled words, yadda yadda.. sorry for all of that, I haven't learn more english in my class, so yeah. I'm currently reading DRAGON CODEX, anybody ever heard of it? It's a good book, and I'm currently reading the Black Dragon. Gonna buy the Red Dragon next.

- animchan


	5. Chapter 5

**Made**: 21 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: Kekeke.. need to get some snacks.

**Inuyasha**: Gaaah! ***still being chased by Miroku*** Turn me back into a guy, you fucking Author!

**Me**: Where's the magic word...?

**Inuyasha**: Please!

**Me**: WRONG.

**Inuyasha**: Huh? How can I be wrong? Stay away you pervert!

**Miroku**: Oh, you broke my heart when you say that..** *fake tears again***

**Inuyasha**: What's the magic word then?!

**Me**: It's a secret.. anyway, InuYasha do not belong to me. But I do own this fic, hehe.

**Inuyasha**: Arggh! You're a sick Author!

* * *

**Note Replies:**

**noodles579** - Fuck yeah, lol - and I'll continue, don't worry.

**ShadowMika **- It's gonna be noisy when his voice came back, haha..

**Mari-chan **- Yeah, lots of people said that.. unfortunately, my main language is not english, and I even rarely speak in english! So, yeah.. that's a horrible fact. I just hope someone would help me with my grammar.

* * *

"And that's how." Kagome finished her story while she gulps some water down her throat, exhausted from running to her apartment.

She told both Sango and Miroku about the time she finds Inuyasha – from when she found him in the alley until where she took off to buy some clothes and added Sango's brutal fight when there's no fight at all. Now the hanyou is sitting on the floor in the living room, watching the TV with awe.

"But," Sango interrupt. "It's odd to see him so obedient to you. Usually, slaves only take orders from its master. I never heard of a slave who obeys others. Who is his master, anyway?"

"Naraku." Kagome answer, hatred in her voice.

"I think I've heard that name before."

"He's the one who killed my father." She added while she gulps her water. "He's a man with power and authority; my mother can't get him into jail because there's not much proved. Obviously he hired a cleaner."

Miroku look at Kagome thoughtfully, "Why don't you get a detective?"

"No use." She sighed. "My mother already tried everything, _everything_! And the result? None." She looks outside the kitchen window before she continues, "He's evil, too evil to be human. I was wondering if he's a youkai or hanyou, since he has too much power. He's rich too. If we hired a detective, he may kill the detective or just pay him to say that there's nothing. He has lots of ways to deal with us."

"So, is that why you want to help this… Inuyasha, yes?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, your mother is rich too… can't she do something about it?"

"The difference is, Naraku is a sly snake, and he will do anything to gain his objective. And my mother? She's just a _mother_." Sango and Miroku look at her thoughtfully before the girl smiles, "Anyway, let's forget about this… we can continue the discussion tomorrow. I bought some clothes for Inuyasha and I want him to try it on."

She grabs the plastic bag and let out some clothes. "Inuyasha!" She calls out to the hanyou as he perked his ear and then walks to the kitchen before Kagome handed him some clothes. "Try this one."

Inuyasha look at the clothes with confusion. He looks at her with questioning look as if asking, "You want me to wear this? You can't be serious."

But Kagome nods and he looked shocked. Then he gives the clothes back and shakes his head, refusing out of fear and uncertainty. Kagome looked questioningly at the hanyou before turning her head to Miroku and Sango. Miroku came to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe he's not used to be given things, since he's a slave. No slave ever gets these kindnesses… well, commonly."

The girl sigh, "Well, I guess I must meet Naraku."

"Ne, why?" Sango asked.

"I _must _buy him from that evil bastard." She said, full of hate and determination.

* * *

**Note**: Omaigat. All the "made date" is wrong! I just start to made it not-so-long-time-ago.. and it's obviously not 12 JULY! Oh, btw, yipee! Another chapie for you all, since I may have to go for a while and can't submit any new chapters. Anybody knows a good place to visit in Singapore?

- animchan


	6. Chapter 6

**Made**: 22 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**Inuyasha**: Yo, bitch!

**Me**: I DON'T EARN ANY CENT FROM THIS FIC!

**Inuyasha**: Hey, I'm talking to you!

**Me**: I WISH SOMEONE WOULD PAY ME FOR WRITING THIS!

**Inuyasha**: HEY! Listen to me!!

**Me**: ***keep talking and ignoring him***

**Inuyasha**: Grrr.. I'm outta here!

* * *

**Note Replies:**

**noodles579** - LOL! You're hillarious, I think we'll go along very well, kekeke.. and I like the silent type too, especially if it's Inuyasha, lol.. just hope he doesn't bonk me in the head coz I make him mute for too long.

**MelissaRM **- Well, at least you commented on my note! :)

**Kiari 13, deeyahna & XXmistressdeathXX **- Thank you, thank you, thank you for the comment! And yesshh, I'll update! :D

* * *

Kagome looks at the giant mansion in front of her. Inuyasha scrunch behind her, seeing the horrible place who had kept him slave for more than 10 years. The guard opens the door and eyed Inuyasha before Kagome glares at him and makes the guard gulped loudly, seeing the furious girl.

"Come, Inuyasha." She said, eyeing the terrified hanyou. "Is he _that_ bad?"

He nods.

Kagome sighed and then push the doorbell and a woman opened the door. Her grace emitting from her elegant posture, and those red eyes pierced right through Kagome's stomach, makes her winced a bit. She smiles coldly and offers her hand, "You're Ms. Higurashi, yes? I am Kagura, Naraku's assistant. I will lead you to his office."

"He has his own office here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and he nods, pointing his clawed hand at the big door in the end of the hall.

They walk silently through the hall. Kagome sees lots of paintings, maybe Naraku's ancestors. Then there's this beautiful lady, who looks just like her but with longer hair and colder eyes. She looks more beautiful than Kagura, much more noble and elegant. But the lady in the painting… she looks lonely and sad, but her hard feature hides all of those. There's something more about her, something mystical and odd… but Kagome can't really grasp it. Inuyasha looks at the picture for a moment before he follows Kagome to Naraku's office.

The man with long wavy hair greets him. Oddly, his eyes we're brown colored, not red like she remembered. He smiles warmly, and sincere. Kagome almost thought that he's a different person if not for his voice. That thick voice that could give shivers. Inuyasha snarls when he sees his face.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, may I call you Kagome?"

She nods, "You may."

"You are here to buy him," He points at Inuyasha. "From me, right?"

"Yes, indeed. We already talk about this on the phone, and I can't wait any longer because my mother told me that I should have someone to take care of me and protects me. We don't want to disappoint her, do we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man laughs lowly, "Yes, yes," He looks at Kagome for a brief moment before he put his hand on the table. "Now, let's begin our negotiation."

* * *

**Note**: Not so important chapter. I'll add one as soon as this one is out! Oh, btw, I bought more Dragon Codex series - Green and Brass, cool. I'm going to visit China Town tomorrow, ugh.. lazy lazy lazy..

- animchan


	7. Chapter 7

**Made**: 22 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: I don't own Inuyasha. STOP, I wanna make this short.. very SHORT.

* * *

"Done." Naraku said and clap his hand. He smiles brightly before he snaps his fingers and Kagura walks in, giving him some papers. "This is his slavery papers, and since you're his owner now, you may have it."

"Just that? I thought demon slaves are more expensive?"

Naraku chuckled, "He's just a hanyou, and _that_ makes him cheaper." Inuyasha winced at this. "Sometimes people sold hanyou slave cheaper than humans, but that is because they doesn't really understand what a hanyou capable of doing – they still have a heart of a human, but power of a demon. Inuyasha here is one of the last hanyou I've seen, and I don't know if we're going to see one again or not… the truth is, the price you offer is more than enough for him, but I'm sure you'll do anything for a rare hanyou like him, yes?" He smiles, but deep down, Kagome knows that he's smirking.

"Of course," Kagome replied, a bit uneasy talking about 'price' when there's the hanyou himself.

"Ah, that's settled it then!" He opens his arms and gives the papers to Kagome, "Nice to have business with you, Kagome."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha walk out from the office. She notices something changed in Inuyasha, but she doesn't have the time to see because she feels like she needs to get out of that place. _Fast_.

- - -

He keeps silent at the train; he even didn't move an inch. He just stares at the window with those longing and sad eyes, make Kagome's heart break. She wanted to ask more, but people are looking at him like he's some kind of germ. She knew that it's fatal to brought him to the town, especially with train where there's lots of people inside.

And of course they know that he's a slave by the choker on his neck. Kagome sighed in relieve when he agreed on using the simplest red T-shirt and jeans, just to look decent. But even with those, she can't deny that he has a great body.

She shakes her head and tries to focus on what just happened. She just bought Inuyasha from that bastard, but she feels something is wrong. She doesn't know for sure, but something is _definitely _wrong. Naraku smiles _all the time_ at her, with that calm and warm smile. Even though his voice still gives her shivers, but he's like this different person from the Naraku that killed her father! Does the world played tricks on her? Once again she sighed since she didn't find any answer to her question.

Her eyes darted back to the hanyou. He looks so vulnerable if he makes a sad face like that. She knew he's much stronger than humans, but this… it's not physically, more like emotionally and mentally. People start to eye him and some of them sneer at him, makes him shifted uneasily but keep silence. Kagome look at the woman who just sneer and then glare at her.

Quietly she move closer to him and grabs his hand, rubbing his knuckles. He snapped his head and met with her smile. "It's okay, you have me now," She assured him. Kagome look outside the train – hands still entwined – and miss the pink that tainted his face.

* * *

**Note**: THIS is the important chapter. I guess this is the most perfect chapter I've ever made in the story, haha.. I just hope Inuyasha isn't too OOC or anything in this story.

- animchan


	8. Chapter 8

**Made**: 22 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: I do not own InuYasha characters or any property, just borrowing. But the story is pure mine.

**Inuyasha**: Keh, you make me mute for too long, bitch.

**Me**: Shut up, mutt.

**Inuyasha**: HEY! Nobody calls me mutt!

**Me**: Well, he does.. ***points at Kouga***

**Kouga**: ***walks towards us*** Hey, mutt! Nice to see ya!

**Inuyahsa**: Yeah, like that'll happen.

**Kouga**: So, ready to give Kagome to me?

**Inuyasha**: WHAT?!

**Me**: Stop it boys, no arguing here.

**Inuyahsa**: But he wants to steal Kagome from me!

**Kouga**: Feh, he doesn't belong to you.

**Inuyasha**: Why you..

**Me**: ENOUGH. ***type furiously*** Inuyasha and Kouga can't talk.

**Kouga**: Whatever, mutt, you're ju-... ....... .. ...?! (WTF just happened?!

**Inuyasha**: HA! You can't talk! And I ...... ..! ...... ... ......... .... ...?! (Hey, not fair! Why did you make me mute again?!)

**Me**: THIS. IS. THE. ENNNDDDDD.. THIS. IS. THE. ENNNNDDD..

* * *

"So, you don't like ramen… but you _love_ them." She looked at the cups of ramen he ate. He refuses at first, but then he gave up, smelling that tasty smell. He gulps his last ramen and burps loudly, waiting for a smack on the head. But Kagome just smile and giggles.

Inuyasha is a bit dumbfounded, seeing his new master acts like no other master he ever served. His first master was bad enough to molest him every day, makes him feel dirty with himself. Then come his next master… the old lady is kind, very caring, but her daughter's not. She likes to call him late at night and… well, you know the rest. He doesn't like to be treated that way, but what can he do? He's just the _slave_ that serves _everything_ they want. And his third master is Naraku. He's the most evil master he ever seen. It's true that he never molests him, or calls him at night, or just abuse him for fun, but he use him to kill people, to do those dirty jobs and tainting his hand when he can't object.

Even Naraku knows that a free hanyou is dangerous, so he makes sure that Inuyasha is his and will obey. But her… this _girl_, is not like any other master he ever served. Well, yes, sometimes he thought bad things about her like 'she's the same as the others', or 'she's just a worthless bitch who wants his power' and something more.

But he's wrong… very wrong.

She never punish him even when he knows what he did was wrong, she never abuse him, she never asks for help if it's not urgent, she never calls him at night to 'accompany' her, more over with the food, clothing and care she gave. This is too much. Someday he knew that he'll wake up from this dream and back to his dungeon inside Naraku's house, begging for food.

He shakes his head and look at her, _I must cherish this moment while I can… I must cherish the _now_ and enjoy it._ He smiles a bit.

- - -

Kagome yawns and then look at him, "You still want to watch the TV?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The hanyou shook his head and she turn off the TV and stand up, stretching her body and then walks to her bedroom. Inuyasha follows her to her bedroom and sit on the floor next to her bed.

Then the phone rings. Kagome walks outside to pick it up and hear her best friend voice, "Kagome!"

"Hi, Sango." She glance at the door and found Inuyasha's eyes peeking from the door. She gesture him to go back to the room and he obeyed.

"How are you?"

"Ne, you just meet me yesterday, Sango." Kagome laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, how about the hanyou?"

Kagome took a glance at her door and didn't find any golden orbs or white fluffy hair. She sighed, "He's still unapproachable." Kagome turn around, facing her living room. "Sometimes I wanted to ask what his previous master did to him, but I couldn't bear to hear or see him telling me a story like those… I'm afraid that it'll open old wounds."

She heard Sango sighed in the other end of the phone. "Yeah… you're right. People bought him to gain his power or just to toy with him," Sango stopped. "And you're different. You need to gain his trust until he realized that you _are_ different from his other masters."

"That'll be hard," She laughs half-heartedly.

"Try, Kagome… you'll win his trust, I believe you." Sango said. "Uh, gotta go! Miroku's picking me up!"

"Another date, eh? Invite me to your wedding, okay?" Kagome laugh and wish she could see Sango's flustered face. Sango say goodbye and then hung up. The teen sighed again before placing the phone back and walk to her room, seeing the hanyou looking at the moon with those sad eyes. Inuyasha feels distant and unreachable, makes Kagome frustrated at times.

She really wants to know everything about him, inside and out. Those things he never speak to no one, his deepest secrets and many more!

Once again she let out an audible sigh before she walks to her bed and then patted the next spot to her. Inuyasha look at her questioningly and get his answer. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

* * *

**Note**: Update will be slow, since I have to go all around Singapore before I go back to my home. Btw, this chapter is kinda gloomy, is it? Haha, sorry if it's like that.. I dunno what's gotten into me lately. Anyway, I've just came back from Singapore Plaza and use the Orchard MRT, that's when I notice the new underpass to Border, haha! That'll be convinient. I must take pictures sometime, pretty awesome place.

- animchan


	9. Chapter 9

**Made**: 23 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Mamori**: ***pops out of nowhere*** I'm sorry, but the Author of this story is currently having breakfast, and that's why I'm here!

**Hiruma**: Keh, like you'll do good, fucking manager.

**Mamori**: Hiruma-kun!

**Hiruma**: ***snort***

**Mamori**: Okay, just forget about him.. the Author of this story do not own InuYasha.

**Inuyasha**: .. ......... ...... .. .......?! (How about my voice?!)

**Mamori**: Err.. I don't..

**Kouga**: ...! .. ..... ...! (YEAH! And mine too!)

**Hiruma**: Shut up! ***shoot some random bullets at them*** You fucking mutt and fucking wolf, let her finish the disclaimer and we can go back to practice! Those shirmps need more laps!

**Mamori**: Eh, yes, yes.. the story belong to the Author and she just borrows the characters!

**Hiruma**: Keh, let's go back, fucking girlfriend.

**All**: (O_O) ???

**Suzuna**: See, I told ya.

* * *

**Note Replies**:

**Kiari 13** - Oh, you guess right! But everything is under control, trust me.. and thanks a lot for the long review, kekeke.. I have to go around Singapore because there's still lots of place I haven't visited and I don't think I have the oportunity to come here again soon.

**deeyahna**, **MelissaRM & D-reader-lover **- Yeah, I'll update. Thanks for the review! :)

* * *

Inuyasha look at the girl beside him before he stares at the ceiling again, recalling what just happened last night.

_"You're sleeping with me tonight." Kagome pats the space beside her._

_Inuyasha look at her for a brief moment and then hatred fill his eyes. _**See? She's just like the others**,_ he thought before he nodded grimly. The hanyou closed his eyes for a moment before he walks towards the bed and sit next to her before he lies down and stare at her. Then she yawns once more before she closed her eyes and ready to doze to sleep._

_The hanyou look at her skeptically and hear a soft "Good night" from her lips as she dozes. His golden orbs blink._

And the next thing he knew, he's here, with her who's still dozing off. He can't believe that she didn't do _anything_ to him! Normally, ladies would drool over his body or… whatever they see, but Kagome… she's different. Somehow, somewhere inside his heart, there's a new feeling warming him up.

That's the reason why he didn't get any sleep.

- - -

Kagome yawns and then blink her eyes sleepily before she looks at the hanyou beside her, "Good morning, how is your sleep?"

He nods and then stands up as well as Kagome. Quietly she grabs some decent clothes and then walks to the bathroom, ready to enjoy the day. Inuyasha waits patiently and slowly thinking about what happened recently. Like she gave him any food he wants (RAMEN, YEAH!) and he can eat all he wants. When she bought him clothes and more over, she let him sleep with her yesterday night.

He sighs.

_What is Fate up to?_ He asked himself.

- - -

Kagome brush her hair and then looks at her face. Her blue-grey eyes shine brightly and her black hair looks fresh. She smiles and then walks outside, ready to make some breakfast. She eyed the hanyou who looks at the sky and then taps his shoulder, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Slowly he shakes his head. Kagome frowns and drag him to the kitchen. "You must eat _something_."

She heard a scowl but ignore it. He won't hurt her anyway, so she keeps dragging him and stopped when she reached the fridge. She let out some eggs, onion, paprika, mushrooms and cheese. Inuyasha stare at those things while raising an eyebrow. Kagome smiles, "I'm going to make omelet. Do you want some? It's yummy and tasty and keeps you full enough until lunch."

He eyed some ramen as she glares, "Eating ramen everyday is not healthy, you know. And I know you're a hanyou and you got better defenses than humans, but still… I don't want you to be sick."

Inuyasha look stunned for a moment and then back to reality when he realize that she already move next to the cabinet to find some pan. Then she sliced the onion, but Inuyasha hold her hand and signaling her that he'll help her chop. Kagome smiles and then walk back to the pantry and get everything ready. For a moment they're deep inside their own thoughts with the calming silence.

Then she heard a soundless yelp and turn around only to find the hanyou putting his fingers into his mouth. Kagome walks towards him and grab his hand to inspect the wounds. It doesn't bleed anymore but there's still a visible scratch. She looks at the hanyou as he grins.

"So, you can _heal_ too? That's nice." She smiles.

He grins once more before pointing at the chopped onions, paprika and mushrooms. The girl looks at him gratefully before begin to make the omelet.

* * *

**Note**: Sooooo.. I got bored. I have to go to Chinatown today to buy some souvenirs for my friends. I'm confused, should I get them chocolate (or any other food) or maybe keychain or just clothes? Need opinion, thanks a lot! 8D

- animchan


	10. Chapter 10

**Made**: 23 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me: **I are back!

**InuYasha**: ***sigh*** ... ........... ... .. .......? (How can this Author write about me?)

**Kouga**: ***nods***

**Me**: HEY, AI AM TEH AUTHOR!

**Hiruma**: ***points a gun at me head*** Stop your shit talking, they're annoying.

**Me**: WHATEVAAA.. I do not own InuYasha.

**InuYasha**: ..... .. ....... (O.. kay, that's creepy..)

* * *

**Note Replies**:

**Ashley** - Kyuu~ lol, I'll continue, don't worry.. and.. is it that fluff...? Haha, oh well, yeahh.. I'm happy that there's people that get hooked up with my stories, ke ke ke.. thanks a lot! :D

**BluYasha **- THANK YOU! I'll update as soon as I can.

**chinochan-inulover** - Thanks a lot, hehe.. love your Inuyasha's avatar, lol.

* * *

He licks the last plate clean and put it in the sink. Kagome can't believe that he just ate FIVE omelets. Seriously, Kagome almost lost her appetite when she sees how brutal Inuyasha ate. She does see him ate ramen brutally, but omelet? Even Kagome feels full enough with one plate.

Kagome sigh, _must buy more eggs._

The hanyou sat on the floor and wait for the TV to be turn on. She smiles and then grabs the remote before she went to the movie channel – maybe there's something interesting. Then her doorbell rings and she went to the front door to see a man with elegant looks with those beautiful silver hair, almost like Inuyasha's. But what makes her convinced that this person definitely (okay, MAYBE) related to Inuyasha is his golden orbs. She raised an eyebrow and opens the door.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asks to the point.

"Y… Yes?"

He took her hand and kisses it gently before he looks her in the eye, "I'm Sesshomaru, my lady."

- - -

Sesshomaru sips his tea and ended his story. Kagome nods.

"So, you're here because my grandfather sent you… but why? Why now?" She asked, confused. Now she knew where Sesshomaru lives before he went here to meet her. He's in London, on one of the mansion there with her grandfather. There had been some cases there that needed his assistance, and it involved her grandfather and the murder case of his father.

"Because your grandfather sense something is coming, and it is. I am here to protect you, from any harm that _he_ might do."

"_He_? Who?"

"Naraku." He said, grimly. "I've once met him, and he is not what he may seem. He's being accused as the one who killed your father, yes?" Kagome nods. "That's the truth, but there's not much evidence and witness… he killed them all."

"Yes, I have known that for a long time." Kagome replied, look serious as well.

Then a certain hanyou passed them and he took one glance at Sesshomaru; hatred look evidence in his eyes (A/N: I don't know if this sentence is even right, hahaha… oh well, you know what I mean, lol). Kagome smiles and grab his hand, dragging him to sit next to her, "Ah, this is Inuyasha… and Inuyasha, this is Sesshomaru!"

The air became tense and Kagome look at both of them before Sesshomaru sips his tea again and look at Inuyasha, "Hello, little brother."

* * *

**Note**: Great, I'm crazy again.. I walk around the town and decided to visit the Singapore Museum, and.. wow, that's one hell museum, so awesome. And I got some new ideas on what the next chapters should be. I'm sorry for teh mistakes and grammar problems, ke ke ke.. keep reviewing and I'll keep updating, lol. (YESH, Sesshy is in da story!)

- animchan


	11. Chapter 11

**Made**: 29 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**:

**Me**: I do not own InuYasha! But please, lemme have Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru**: ***sigh*** Fangirls.

**Me**: I am _not_ fangirls.. I'm the Author.

**Sesshomaru**: And you're a fangirl too, yes?

**Me**: No. Please on with the story, you have parts there.

**Sesshomaru**: ***sigh***

* * *

**Note Replies**:

**Kiari 13** - Well, he lives in England, lol - I already replied you, I guess.

**LarFang** - Fear the fluffy! I try to make him british-ish, but failed.. haha.. oh well, on with the story.

* * *

"Little brother?" Kagome blinked.

"Yes, but we've separated many years ago." Sesshomaru look calmly to his brother, "I'm sorry, brother, but the past is the past."

He growled slightly and then shakes his head, walking out of the room. Kagome look at his back before he disappears into the shadows. The girl looks at Sesshomaru before she asks, "What happened between you two?"

He starts to tell their story… first he told her about how they have the same father but different mother, and when their parents dies because of something they still don't know until now – most likely they're murdered – they became orphans and a man found them decided to sold them as slaves.

"Do you know what happened to his voice?"

"Oh, it happened a long time ago."

"How?"

He sighs and starts to tell her, "I'm still a young youkai… when is it… maybe 500 years ago?"

"500 year?!"

"Yes, we live long." Kagome nods dumbly. "Back to the story… we decided to walk around the, whatever they want to call, and there are lots of youkai slaves… Inuyasha is the only hanyou, and he's occasionally being picked by the older one – if I'm not around. I tried myh best to be around him at all costs. But one day I let my guard down as someone asks for a slave and I've been called. Just then, I heard some rustling and my instinct said there's something wrong. I ran as fast as I can when I heard my brother scream and then there's none, silence… too quiet."

"And…?"

"I smashed down the door leading to our 'rooms' and see him in the corner, weeping, with blood came out from his throat." Sadness came to his eyes for a mere second and he's back to sipping his tea before he continues. "Low youkai surrounding him. Almost all of them fled, but I manage to kill some."

Kagome look a bit shocked at this but no surprise, they're still brothers.

"I have to tend his wounds everyday, but what I'm afraid of is that he may be mute… I just hope there's a cure…" The inu-youkai looks at the window, watching the tall buildings as he continues, "Then it had to happen."

"What?"

"We, being separated." He sighed. "Your grandfather came, he bought me but he can't buy Inuyasha too because apparently someone 'reserved' him." Kagome wince at some word that's unnatural as she questions his sanity – how can he talk so casually about all of this? He continues to tell her that he and her grandfather tried so hard to get Inuyasha, but all of it failed.

The next thing he knew, he's in England with Kagome's grandfather. Then came Kagome's father's murdered case, and then they got news that Inuyasha 'reservation' has been canceled and they came back to get him, but someone already bought him and they went back to England empty handed. (A/N: Maybe too complicated and all, but the point is, Inuyasha can't come with Sesshomaru because of problems he doesn't understand and he thinks that Sesshomaru abandoned him. Do you get it? You have to get the point, or else.)

Kagome listens to him all the time, try to get some main points that maybe going to help her to make Inuyasha more open to her, even if it's just a little.

- - -

Inuyasha listen carefully as Kagome and Sesshomaru talks.

He felt something wet touched his knee as he went to wipe it away, but then he felt another one rolled down his cheek. He touches it and realized that they're tears… he huffs and then walks away.

* * *

**Note**: Uhh, I know how the story must go on.. but I'm not sure how to _write_ it down. Lots of grammar problems, haha! Please forgive me, gomen! More over, I'm home now! But there's lots of troubles before.. my plane got delayed, and the gate is being moved from the end of the Terimal 1 to the _other end_ of the terminal. The schedule said the plane would take off at 4 and I'll arrive at 6, but.. well, it changes to 7 and I arrived at 10. Great.. just great.

But the real nightmare is.. I see this handsome guy (even before I check in), and he sit in front of me in the airplane! Kyaaa~ but you know what? .............. he's gay. Oh yes, he wears pink sweater, but I thought it's normal! - since I have a guy-friend who likes to wear pink polo shirt. Just then I notices his actions is a bit.. weird, for a guy. Arggghh! It's pure nightmare!

It's such a waste.. he's so handsome.. T-T

Okay, enough with my rants, haha.. it's not important anyway. Oh, my parents re-paint(?) my room from light aqua green to black and green, hehehe.. so awesome! It's like something is going to come out from the parts that's painted black. Hands, maybe, lol.

- animchan


End file.
